Alternative Timeline
Dates are in descending order if not obviously marked. Diverges from the Unlimited/The Day After Timeline on October 22, 2001. 1940s 1944 *The end of World War II. The Empire of Japan conditionally surrenders, immediately becoming part of the Cold War structure and entering an important alliance with the United States of America for post-war reconstruction. Rather than Japan, the atomic bombs are dropped on Berlin. 1946 *The United States Armed Forces form a Space Force branch. 1950s 1950 *Europe and America begin planning the Daedalus Project planetary exploration program. The plan is to progress from an orbital station, to lunar development, to a permanent lunar base, and finally to interplanetary exploration. While it initially starts as a secret project between NASA and the ESA it is later expanded to all western nations. Large multi-stage rockets, orbital vehicles (軌道往還機), the space station, and MMUs are implemented in succession. Officially, it is progressively announced as Project Mercury, Project Gemini, and the Apollo program. The final extrasolar planetary exploration stage will eventually be announced to have failed due to loss of communication with the Icarus I probe. The Soviet Union develops similar plans with the Eastern Bloc countries and initially holds the lead in the development race, but after losing the Moon race shifts to unmanned probe and low orbit deployment technology. *The United States-Japan Security Treaty. American occupation forces officially become the United States Armed Forces Japan under this agreement. The U.S. strengthens its influence in the far east while the Empire of Japan is content to rebuild its power under America's watch. 1955 *Development of a larger version of the MMU (M'anned '''M'obile 'U'nit) as a means for more efficient construction work is approved due to the delay of the "Icarus I" deep space exploration craft. The enlarged MMU is essentially a powered exoskeleton. *Japan enters the Prometheus Project, a subsidiary under the umbrella of the Daedalus Project. Mainly responsible for Icarus I orbital construction, material development, and debris processing. 1956 *US Space Station "Hope II" is built in orbit, used to facilitate construction of spaceborne assets. 1957 *A multi-purpose knife tool is made for the MMU, presumably to facilitate large-scale material cutting during construction. 1958 *The Viking 1 spacecraft, after reaching Mars and transmitting images of a hitherto unknown lifeform, loses contact with Earth. This would later be recorded as the first BETA encounter. 1959 *The discovery sends waves across the scientific community. The United Nations begins a plan to facilite cross-species communication and forms the special duty research organization Dignified 12. 1960's 1961 *The large unmanned space craft "Icarus I", equipped with a nuclear pulse propulsion/ram scoop drive, is launched from Earth orbit. Other than scientific data collection, it's largest designated task is finding a planet suitable for human habitation. Communication with Icarus I would be lost. *Control of Project Prometheus is transferred from NASDA to Japan's newly established Imperial Space Force. 1965 *As auxillary equipment for the large MMUs belonging to the space military, Japan decides to officially adopt the multi-purpose knife tool made from Super Carbon. When the Tactical Surface Fighter F-4 Phantom is introduced, it will be renamed to the CIWS-1A and used as an auxillary weapon. 1966 *Dignified 12 transitions to the Alternative Plan, which becomes a global large-scale project. (At this point, the BETA have not yet been named as such, since they have not yet proven to be hostile Adversaries of human race) 1967 * The Sacrobosco Incident. While surveying the interior of the Sacrobosco Crater, a geological exploration team from the international permanent lunar base "Plato 1" encounters existences the same as the Mars life-forms, and thereafter contact with them is lost. They are never heard from again. * The First Lunar War breaks out. The first contact with extraterrestrials in human history begins with the first war against extraterrestrials in human history. The start of the BETA Wars. The extraterrestrial lifeforms are christened the BETA - 'B'eings of 'E'xtra't'''errestrial origin which is '''A'dversary of human race, or 『人類に敵対的な地球外起源生命』 - "Extraterrestrially Originating Life Hostile to Mankind" *Upon examining the Sacrobosco Incident and the outcome of subsequent combat, The United States Department of Defense questions the combat effectiveness of pre-existing conventional arms. Government-sponsored fundamental research into anti-BETA space weaponry by the military-industrial complex results in many development projects in all fields from advanced materials to electronic engineering. The four United States Armed Forces branches (Army, Navy, Air Force, and Space Force) begin the joint development project, the NCAF-X plan. 1968 *With the emergence of a state of war, the Alternative Plan shifts to the second stage, the plan to capture BETA specimens for direct study. Thereafter, the previous stage is referred to as Alternative I, and this stage referred to as Alternative II. Despite the enormous monetary expenditure and sacrifices made to capture and study BETA, the only resulting discovery made about the BETA is that they are carbon based life forms. As such the plan is widely considered a failure because of its low returns. *As a solution to the failure of Alternative I to find a method of communication with the BETA, the Soviet proposal to read thoughts directly with ESP is adopted. The Soviet Academy of Sciences begins UN-sponsored research. 1970's 1970 *The first mechanized infantry, making use of the Hardyman, are deployed on the Moon to fight the BETA. 1971 *Based on the military gains in the First Lunar War, Japan decides to introduce and develop the Feedback Protector as a possible domestically produced effective anti-BETA weapon. 1972 * Reorganization of NATO forces and the realization that a war with aliens is rapidly becoming a reality causes the European community to form the European Union. *The United States of America officially discloses the existence of the prototype Tactical Surface Fighter developed by McDaell, and begins marketing it to allied nations. Japan immediately decides to adopt the new F-4 Phantom. Required specifications for the manufacturer are considered. A Melee Halberd for close combat for exclusive use by Japanese machines is ordered. 1973 *'''April 19th: A BETA landing unit launched from the Moon lands on Earth in the Kashgar Autonomous Area near western China. *War between China and the BETA commences. Construction of H01, the Original Hive, begins. *With the aim of monopolizing alien technology, and with the military situation in their favor, China refuses the deployment of UN military forces. Approximately nineteen days after the initial fighting starts, the Laser Class are deployed. They turn the battles into slaughters as the human armies are denied the important advantage of aerial power through use of highly accurate and long ranged high energy lasers. They form the most powerful and efficient air defence system ever encountered. *Unable to resist the sheer number of BETA while deprived of air superiority, the Chinese and Soviet armies employ tactical nuclear warheads in their scorched earth withdrawal to deny the BETA their advance across the land, to little substantial effect. BETA begin their westward push. *With the arrival of BETA on Earth, the United Nations Space Command declares the abandonment of the permanent lunar base Plato 1 and the complete withdrawal from the Moon. The Moon is left under total BETA control. *In the face of the reality of direct invasion by overwhelming numbers, Alternative II, having produced no decisive results, is abandoned. The United Nations begins putting the Soviet-led Alternative III into operation. 1974 *'July 6th': A second BETA landing unit impacts at Athabasca, Saskatchewan, Canada. Making use of the lessons learned from the Kashgar landing, the Athabasca landing unit is destroyed by the United States Military through concentrated copious use of strategic nuclear weapons. This has the side effect of turning half of Canada into an uninhabitable irradiated wasteland. This is later referred to as the Athabasca Incident. *The United Nations Statistics Division announces that the world population has fallen by approximately 30% as a result of the BETA Wars. *The Strategic Defense Initiative is announced. Alarmed by the BETA landings in Kashgar and Canada, the United States insists on an enhanced orbital defense system to intercept BETA landing units in outer space. From the fact that manmade satellites, orbiting space stations and spacecraft are not targeted by BETA Laser Class, the establishment of an orbital satellite surveillance line and a solid defense network integrating the formerly individually executed space interception, orbital interception, high altitude interception, and ground interception is proposed. The following year the United Nations will adopt this concept as the international defense program SHADOW and elevate it to global project status. *The American designed and made F-4 Phantom, the first Tactical Surface Fighter, enters service. The CIWS-1/Type-65 PB Knife, CIWS-2/Type-74 PB Blade, and WS-16 Assault Cannon (105mm smoothbore, 20mm chaingun) enter service alongside it. American forces however rely on the WS-16 as a primary weapon with a pair of CIWS-1A as secondary weapons, the CIWS-2 is not made a formal part of any standard loadout. *The recovered remains of the Athabasca landing unit are brought to the Ros Alamos National Laboratory, and research into BETA technology begins under the direction of Dr. William Gray. *The Japanese Type-74 PB Blade is delivered for licensed production, but the TSFs are not. In response to the Athabasca Incident, the United States Congress passes a bill to prioritize the anti-BETA defense of North America. Because the European front supply quota is unchanged, the Japanese supply order is deprioritized. *Appreciating their results and fundamental technology research in the Prometheus Project, the United States requests Japanese participation in the Strategic Defense Initiative. Though the Imperial Diet perceives the true intention to be economic cooperation, because they have to rely on U.S. military power to resist a BETA emergency (landing on the mainland), they declare their immediate entry. *'October': Investigation by satellite discovers a ground structure similar to the one in Kashgar in the former Iranian territory of Masshad. After further enquiry confirms the presence of Gates and the Stab, it is named H02, the Mashhad Hive. Accordingly, the Kashgar Hive is designated H01. Just as the landing unit space interception system plan was advanced, the shocking truth that Hives differentiate was confirmed. 1975 *A BETA group moving north along the coast of the Black Sea invades the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic. Construction of H03, the Uralsk Hive, begins in Kazakhstan. *In the face of mounting pressure in the form of BETA invasion, the Communist Party of the Soviet Union government relocates the capital to Khabarovsk. Evacuation of major domestic industries and the defense industry begins. *Beginning of the HI-MAERF (HI'gh-'''M'obility 'AER'ial 'F'ortress) Project. Development of the Hive Capture Weapon XG-70 making use of Gray 11 and the dedicated escort Tactical Surface Fighter XF-108 commences as a three-way joint project between Lockweed, North Americana, and McDaell Doglam. *The United Nations begins the construction of 'S'paceward 'H'ardwares for 'A'll-Round 'D'efensive 'O'rdnances and 'W'arheads, '''SHADOW, comprising three components: a lunar orbit surveillance network, an early stage nuclear launch platform at Lagrange 1, and a final interception line made up of a group of nuclear attack satellites in Earth orbit. *Japan dissolves its Air Force and reorganizes it into the Army, Navy, and Space Force branches of the military. *The Soviet Union begins deployment of the MiG-21 Balalaika. 1976 * Having achieved dominance over Eastern Europe, the BETA group moving west from Kashgar proceeds north. * Construction of H04, the Velsk Hive, begins in Russia. *Construction of H05, the Minsk Hive, begins in the Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic respectively. * To combat the worldwide Tactical Surface Fighter shortage, the United States of America encourages allied nations to develop their own Tactical Surface Fighters, and begins accepting TSF engineering training teams from many nations. Disappointed at the deprioritization of their order of F-4 Phantoms, the Imperial Ministry of Defense strongly advises independent domestic development. With the introduction of the F-4 Phantom, Japan begins the Imperial Military and private sector joint Tactical Surface Fighter development and operative technical training program, the "Akebono Program". A joint training team is dispatched to the United States. *The United States begins exporting the F-5 Freedom Fighter. Europe is prioritized for export supply of mass produced units, Asia receives less than 30% of total production. *The United States first deploys the F-11 Tiger. The manufacturer, Grunnan, begins marketing it to Asian nations such as Japan that are still awaiting delivery of their supply of F-4 Phantoms. * Japan begins trial operation of the F-4J Gekishin. Deployment to tactics development and instructional units is begun. Marketing of the F-5 Freedom Fighter and the F-11 Tiger to Japan intensifies. Fearing the cancellation of F-4 orders, as a countermeasure McDaell delivers a squadron of twelve fighters and necessary peripheral equipment and parts. *France begins deployment of the F-5F Mirage III. * The United Kingdom, Germany, and Italy begin deployment of the F-5E/G/I Tornado respectively. * Sweden first deploys the J-35 Draken. *Israel first deploys the F-5F Kfir. *China begins deployment of the J-8. 1977 * A BETA group from Kashgar reaches the southern part of the Urals and invades Soviet territory. * Construction of H06, the Ekibastuz Hive, begins to the north of Lake Balkhash in Kazakhstan. * Worldwide international Alternative Plan promotion movement. Nations disfavoring other nations' anti-BETA strategic initiative begin large-scale budget allocation in the field of fundamental researches anticipating the next Alternative Plan. With aggressive research into BETA-derived technology (G-elements captured from the Athabasca Incident), the United States of America becomes dominant in the fight to lead the Alternative Plan. *Beginning of Alternative III anti-BETA diversionary effectiveness experiments. Supplementary examination of anti-BETA diversionary experiments validated by Alternative III begins in earnest across all fronts in Eurasia. The result is an estimated BETA tactical information propogation model. (The idea that each Hive has its own independent strategic planning functions and supporting chain of command, and that information gathered by the BETA is disseminated throughout the entire population of the Hive in nineteen days, at which point it immediately propogates to all Hives derived from the same Original Hive as the source Hive, and after which all Hives that received the information will have countermeasures based on the information gathered). * Japan first deploys the Type-77/F-4J Gekishin (撃震) in combat. The Western Army 8th Division is given priority. *Initial deployment of the A-6 Intruder, the world's first Tactical Surface Attacker (TSA), by the United States. The Swordfish-class medium-size carrier submarine begins deployment at the same time as the A-6 is capable of amphibious deployment and activity. 1978 *Operation Palaiologos is launched in Europe. A joint operation by allied North Atlantic Treaty Organization and Warsaw Pact forces to seize H05, the Minsk Hive. After two months of fierce fighting, with the combined forces of all of Europe acting as a diversion, the 43rd Tactical Armored Division of the Soviet Army, the Volk Regiment, succesfully enters the Minsk Hive Stab, but is wiped out after a few hours. Humanity obtains valuable information from their observations of the Hive interior, the Volk Data. * The Soviet Union is divided east and west by a massive BETA counterattack, as if in retailiation for Operation Palaiologos. Exhausted from the previous fighting, the European Front collapses entirely. The Warsaw Pact nations are cut off from the USSR by this and fall back to Western Europe with the NATO forces. BETA gain total control of northwest Eurasia. *Construction of H07, the Surgut Hive, begins in Russia. * In resistance against the pressure of the BETA invasion, the Middle Eastern nations declare a holy war. Resistance operations are developed concurrently crossing denominational boundaries, and the front line is successfully pushed back temporarily. *In response to the BETA invasion, the Soviet Union moves the headquarters of Alternative III from Novosibirsk to Khabarovsk. *First deployment of the A-10 Thunderbolt II by the United States. Developed by Fairchild Republic as a heavy TSF specializing in point defense and fire support. It particularly gains a reputation on the European front for high performance at killing Tank class BETA, thus gaining the nickname 'Tank Buster'. 1979 *Joint experiment between Dr. Karls Moorcock and Dr. Ristomatti Lechte is a success. Gravity manipulation engine mechanism is established. The Moorcock-Lechte Engine is developed at Ros Alamos. *United States puts the Santa Fe Project into motion. From HI-MAERF Project participants, the "Memorandum Concerning ML Theory-Based Strategic Weapons" is submitted to President Harry O'Laughlin in utmost secrecy. The same year, a different plan to apply the ML Engine in a simpler supercritical reaction weapon commences - the beginning of the Fifth Dimensional Field Effect Bomb (also known informally as the G-Bomb) development program. * With the shortage of TSFs on the front lines beginning to end thanks to many nations' technical acquisitions progressing domestic production, the United States Congress passes a bill restricting foreign transfer of next-generation Tactical Surface Fighter production technology. *Japan revises its Fundamental Law of Education. In the interests of cultivating superior BETA-fighting Eishi, a special educational environment for the gifted and an apitude-based selection system are set up. * Japan ends the Akebono Program. Acquisition of fundamental technology related to the development and operation of first-generation Tactical Surface Fighters is complete. * The Vancouver Pact under the United Nations enters into force. Believing the rapid expansion of BETA territory to be a result of lack of unity in the war, under a UN Security Council Resolution the war against the BETA including Hive capture operations would be conducted under UN leadership. It also stipulates matters such as participating countries' right of belligerency against BETA to be limited to self-defence as well as collective defence and granting UN management/control over captured/seized articles. *Poland falls to the BETA assault. 1980's 1980 * Europe begins the ECTSF (E'uropean '''C'ombat 'T'actical 'S'urface 'F'ighter) Program. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, the Federal Republic of Germany, the French Republic and other European NATO nations agree to the plan. With the goal of practical implementation in 1985, collaborative development begins. * United Nations begins mediating negotiations for acceptance of governments and refugees from Europe and Asia. * United States of America refuses to sell Alaska to the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Negotiations proceed in the direction of a lease. *First deployment of the MiG-23 Cheburashka. *United States begins the LWTSF ('L'ight'w'''eight '''T'actical 'S'urface 'F'ighter) Program. As part of research into Tactical Surface Fighters for close combat, technological demonstration of smaller lightweight high mobility craft begins. Under this plan, the YF-16 and YF-17 were developed. Though there are initially no plans to make it an official project, after the appearance of the High-Low Mix concept it is promoted to a full military development program. * Taking into account the attrition rate on the European and Asian fronts, the Imperial Diet of Japan decides to reorganize and reinforce its military forces. Japan reintroduces forced conscription. 1981 *BETA invade the Nordic region. Weakened by the major BETA offensive of 1978, the Sino-Soviet and European Union allied forces retreat to the last bastion in Northern Europe, the Scandinavian Peninsula. The Scandinavian front would continue to intensify and last for over a decade. *BETA group that invaded the Scandinavian Peninsula begins construction of H08, the Rovaniemi Hive, in Finland. *United States begins the ATDP Program (note: possibly Advanced Technology Demonstration Program?). Project by DARPA, the Army and NASA to explore and establish leading experimental technologies for the third generation of Tactical Surface Fighters. The X-29 experimental TSF is produced by Grunnan. *SHADOW begins partial operation. *Japan first deploys the A-6J Wadatsumi. *France first deploys the Mirage 2000. 1982 *The United States Congress approves a 50-year lease of Alaska to the Soviet Union. Transportation of local residents begins. Preparations for relocation commence in various parts of the Soviet Union. At the same time, as a military insurance measure, Yukon Base and its surrounding area that straddles the US-Soviet border is leased to the United Nations free of charge for the next 50 years. *Japan first deploys the Type-82 Zuikaku. *In light of the setbacks in the purely domestic development of the Type-82, to close the technology gap with the United States, integrated public and private sector development of a domestic next-generation Tactical Surface Fighter begins in Japan. *United Kingdom first deploys the F-5E ADV Tornado, an enhanced area defence version of the F-5 designed to perform on par with early 2nd generation TSF's. *United States first deploys the F-14 Tomcat. Deployment of true second generation Tactical Surface Fighters begins. 1983 * The events of Schwarzesmarken occurs. *With the westward BETA advance from Kashgar, Western Europe becomes the main battlefield. Despite European military defenses making full use of the rivers to delay, the struggle is in vain. Berlin falls. *The United States begins the ATSF ('A'dvanced 'T'actical 'S'urface 'F'ighter) Program, developing a next-generation Tactical Surface Fighter in preparation for the world after the end of the BETA Wars. *In response to the beginning of the ATSF Program, the Japanese domestic next-generation Tactical Surface Fighter research and development group shifts plans to aim to develop a third generation TSF. The Youkou Program begins. *European Union head institutions are moved from Brussels to London as a temporary measure until headquarters in Belfast are complete. *Soviet Union first deploys the MiG-27 Aligatori. An improved reworking of the MiG-23, though already considered obsolete at the time of introduction, it would continue to support the Soviet Army for many years as an alternative to the MiG-21. 1984 * BETA begin an all-out southward push. A large BETA group from Kashgar detours around the Himalayas and invades the Indian subcontinent. The armies of the Indian subcontinent nations invaded from the direction of the Middle East will hold out for about ten years while maintaining close cooperation with South-East Asian nations shielded by the Himalayas, but in the end, overwhelmed by numbers, will relocate alliance headquarters to Sri Lanka and continue their defensive fight. *Construction of H09, the Anbar Hive, begins in Iraq. As a result, there is a forced large-scale withdrawal from the Middle Eastern Front along with a serious oil shortage. * Construction of H10, the Noginsk Hive, begins in Russia. * Japan begins fundamental research into non-carbon based pseudo-lifeforms. Scruntinizing the experimental data from successive Alternative Plans, Professor Kiriyama of the Imperial University hypothesized that: "Based on the fact that the BETA show stronger reactions to computers than humans, communication by carbon-based lifeforms is impossible". A thesis concerning non-carbon-based pseudo-life forms is put together. *To make up for the failures of the MiG-23 and MiG-27, the Soviet Union begins the Multifunctional Frontline Tactical Surface Fighter Program (MFPTI=МФПТИ) in opposition to the United States' ATSF Program. *Operation of SHADOW begins. The nuclear strike-based Earth orbit final defense line ARTMISS is complete. It is capable of dealing with situations involving targets that the Lagrange 1 early stage nuclear launch platform "Space One" cannot manage. * The United States first deploys the McDaell Doglam F-15C Eagle. Developed as a successor to the F-4 Phantom, it is adopted all over the world as an all-purpose second generation Tactical Surface Fighter boasting both long and close distance high anti-BETA combat performance. 1985 *Construction of H11, the Budapest Hive, begins in Hungary. As a result, the BETA invasion on the European front gains momentum. *Japan forms an economic agreement with the Oceanian nations. The Imperial Government, assuming that the West of Japan will become a battlefield, decides to establish new overseas production bases for major domestic industries, various heavy industries and manufacturing industries and so on. Industrial plants are constructed one after another in Oceanian nations such as Australia and New Zealand. *The Soviet Union finishes moving core state functions to Alaska. The headquarters of Alternative III is moved from Khabarovsk to Talkeetna, Alaska. Following the government facilities and military installations, the evacuation of key industries, various manufacturing infrastructures and many Russians is completed. With the Far East of Russia across the Bering Sea as the absolute defense line, the Soviet Army continues to fight to reclaim their territory. *West Germany and France fall to the BETA invasion. Following the battle in Paris and the evacuation at Dunkerque, the battle in Great Britain begins. *France strongly insists on the use of French-manufactured engines for the ECTSF. In conflict with Britain and West Germany, France withdraws from the ECTSF program the following year to work on their own TSF project. This would lead to the Rafale. 1986 *Construction of H12, the Lyons Hive, begins in France. Following the invasion of the British mainland, the BETA begin their invasion of the Iberian Peninsula. *The United States first deploys the F-16 Fighting Falcon. As the "High-Low Mix" concept was conceived as a countermeasure to the rising cost of F-14 and F-15 procurement, the technical research-purpose LWTSF ('L'ight'w'''eight '''T'actical 'S'urface 'F'ighter) program was elevated to actual combat machine development status. As a result the General Dynomics-developed second generation Tactical Surface Fighter, the F-16, is completed. It is adopted by many nations as a light fighter to succeed the F-5E. *The People's Republic of China and the Republic of China sign a pact to form a common front against the BETA, giving birth to the Unified Front of China. *'''August 18th: To select its next mainline Tactical Surface Fighter, Japan carries out joint exercises with the United States. Dissimilar Air Combat Training is conducted at the Yausubetsu Training Area. During this exercise, Captain Iwaya Eiji of the Imperial Royal Guard accomplishes the brilliant feat of bringing down an F-15C Eagle in an F-4J Kai Zuikaku. *In light of the front line drawing closer to the mainland, the Imperial Army in Japan establishes the dedicated full-time domestically deployed Mainland Defense Forces under the direct control of the Imperial Army General Staff Headquarters. Military organization restructuring with the strategic objective of defending the homeland to the death. *Sweden first deploys the JA-37 Viggen. *F-15 and F-16 export movement from the United States to the European Union intensifies. Citing the substantial delays in the ECTSF program, West Germany suggests withdrawal from the program and the introduction of the F-15. 1987 *Unable to resist the full-scale westward BETA advance, the governments of various nations holding out in Portuguese territory to support refugees escaping from the European continent relocate capital functions to the United Kingdom, Greenland, and Canada. Military forces belonging to nations that have lost their territories are afterwards incorporated under UN Military command. *'July': The Fifth Dimensional Effect Bomb experimental detonation in the United States is successful. *'November': The HI-MAERF Project is discontinued due to severe health hazards caused by the operation of ML engines that could not be resolved with the technology of the time, delays in the plan, and the prospect of the implementation of the cheaper and more practical G-bombs, for which the limited quanities of BETA produced elements would be best used. *Dredging of Lake Biwa Canal begins. Seeing the seriously deteriorating war situation on the Indian subcontinent, Japan begins considering dispatching troops to the continent that had previously been requested by the United Nations. The canal connecting Osaka Bay, Ise Bay, Lake Biwa, and Tsuruga Bay is redeveloped to allow passage of the Imperial Navy's Kii class battleships and 300,000 ton class tankers. *United States first deploys the F-18 Hornet. *Soviet Union first deploys the MiG-25 Spirt-Voz. *With the United Kingdom undertaking substantial development alone, it is announced that the ECTSF specifications are shifting to a third generation Tactical Surface Fighter with emphasis on close combat maneuvering ability. *Japan and Australia become permanent members of the UN Security Council, bringing the total to seven nations - the United States, the United Kingdom, France, the Soviet Union, China, Japan, and Australia. However, their right of veto is frozen for the next 20 years (until 2007). 1988 *Japan completely revises its Fundamental Law of Education to make cultivation of Eishi the focus. Truncation of compulsory subjects and reorganization of university departments begins. *Giving up on Alternative III, without waiting for the call for contingency plans for the next one, the United States presents their proposal for the next Alternative Plan to the United Nations, a plan for an anti-BETA strategy that employs G-Bombs to eradicate the Hives. Using limited application of G-bombs to capture the outer Hives. Repeating the cycle of acquiring G-elements to mass produce G-bombs. Finally, using a saturation attack with a large number of G-bombs to purge the Hives in the center of Eurasia, including the Original Hive. *United Nations carries out Triad exercises. UN Joint Space Force and United States Strategic Orbital Troops jointly conduct material drop experiments to verify the interception standard of the BETA Laser Class. Regardless of the contents of the load, only Heavy Laser Class in the vicinity of the predicted end point intercept, and it is found that they do not react beyond a certain fixed range. While the detailed principle remains unknown, this results in a significant boost in regular deployment of low Earth orbit satellites and HSSTs. *14-year-old Kouzuki Yuuko begins examining quantum causality theory. *The United Nations decides to reject the United States proposal for the next Alternative Plan. Differences in the evaluation of the results of Alternative III and objections by Eurasian nations over the unpredictable effects of the new weapons were the main reasons for rejection. As a result the United States is deeply disappointed in the United Nations, and decides to enforce their own anti-BETA strategy. Open lobbying within the United Nations starts. The rejected plan becomes more radical, and finally leads to Alternative V. 1989 *In response to an object suspected to be a BETA landing unit coming flying from the Moon's surface, SHADOW successfully executes its first interception. However, arguments are divided over whether this object was actually a landing unit. *Fighting on the Arabian Peninsula intensifies. *The Imperial Ministry of Defense begins trial introduction and licensed production of the TSF-Type89/F-15J Kagerou (陽炎) in Japan for the purpose of breaking the stagnation in the purely domestic Tactical Surface Fighter development project. Number of craft planned to be procured is 120. *'June 15th': The roughly four month long battle to defend the Suez begins on the Suez Front in North Africa. 1990's 1990 * Construction of H13, the Bhopal Hive, begins in India. Following the evacuation of Europe, humanity focuses towards India to prepare to capture the Kashgar Hive and begins a do-or-die resistance in the area. * BETA from Kashgar begin an all-out eastward push. A large BETA group from the Kashgar Hive begins moving east. Northeast Eurasia, East Asia and Southeast Asia become the main battlefields. The Unified Front of China, Soviet Union, and Southeast Asian nations wage a furious defensive war, but the front is gradually pushed back by overwhelming numbers. *The ATSF program ends. As the result of the four-year development competition between the Lockweed YF-22 and the Northrock YF-23, the YF-22 that is superior in terms of cost and conformation to existing United States Military tactical doctrine is selected as the next mainline Tactical Surface Fighter. After a year of trial operations, it is formally adopted under the official designation F-22. *The Soviet Union first deploys the successor to the MiG-25 Spirt-Voz designed by Mikoyam Guluvich, the MiG-31 Plamya-Lisa. 1991 *Judging the eastward BETA advance to be a national crisis for Japan, the Imperial Diet decides to deploy the Imperial Army to the East Asian front. The Imperial Army forms the Continental Expeditionary Force, and sends a large force of armored units with a focus on TSFs to the front. *G-Bombs enter practical usability. As a result there is skepticism over the F-22. * A paper by a 17-year old student on her own original theory "Quantum Causality Theory" catches the eye of the Alternative Plan bid committee. To hasten fundamental research on the next plan, she is admitted to the Imperial University's Applied Quantum Physics Laboratory. *With F-22 procurement running into difficulties, the United States begins a program to modernize and improve existing Tactical Surface Fighters until the next mainline fighter is deployed to make up for gaps and shortages, the DRTSF (D'ual-'''R'ole 'T'actical 'S'urface 'F'ighter) Program. The McDaell Doglam-proposed F-15E and the General Dynomics-proposed F-16XL are both submitted for the plan. With superior payload, upgradability and procurement cost, the F-15E is officially adopted. 1992 *Construction of H14, the Dunhuang Hive, begins in China. Afterwards beginning with Chongqing it becomes a large threat to Northeast Asia and Southeast Asia. *Construction of H15, the Krasnoyarsk Hive, begins in Russia. Sense of impending crisis rises in the Far East with the overly rapid BETA eastwards advance. *The Indian subcontinent counteroffensive operation, Operation Swaraj, is enacted. Operation to capture the Bhopal Hive to regain control of the Indian subcontinent begins. Under United Nations leadership, the African Union and Southeast Asian nations participate. First use of space forces in orbital bombardment and orbital troop deployment, which thereafter are established in Hive capture tactical theory. Special tactical intelligence units under the direct control of Alternative III infiltrate the Stab. Attempts at gathering intelligence via reading bear no results, and they are almost entirely wiped out. After this operation, multiple small-scale unit guerilla-like infiltration operations for culling are sporadically repeated. *A large BETA group from the Dunhuang Hive begins advancing towards the South China Sea. The Unified Front of China, the Imperial Continental Expeditionary Force, and Korean and Vietnamese volunteer armies build a defense line at the Jialing River flowing north of Chongqing. Exhausted from conducting delaying operations the previous year, though all forces fight hard the front collapses at the dawn of the new year. Until the refugees have evacuated, the rear guard under the Continental Expeditionary Force Northern Region 7th Division, 71st Tactical Armor Wing, 2nd Tactical Armored Battalion defends them to the last. *The Asuka Program begins in Japan. Riding alongside the Ministry of Defense's Youkou Program, the Imperial Household Department begins the program to develop the successor to the Zuikaku as the Imperial Royal Guard's next mainline Tactical Surface Fighter. *The Soviet Union first deploys the Su-27 Zhuravlik. Despite being a second generation machine developed using F-14 technical data supplied to Sufoni by Grunnan, troubles with the initial model make it unpopular with many Eishi. Afterwards, procurement is terminated early on with the appearance of the improved Su-37 Terminator. *The events of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Atonement occur. 1993 *Construction of H16, the Chongqing Hive, begins in China. After the collapse of the Jialing Front, the Unified Front of China attempts to improve the situation by making use of nuclear scorched earth withdrawal e.g. in the 9-6 Operation, to little success. *BETA gain total control over the European continent. *With the collapse of the Northern European front that continued to resist to the last, the European Union military headquarters declares a complete withdrawal and the abandonment of Europe. After this, establishing forward bases on the islands off the coast of the continent, the European nations continue culling operations in preparation for the coming campaign to reclaim Eurasia. *The 9-6 Operation is conducted in China. An ambush operation by the allied Chinese and Korean armies to annihilate a large BETA group heading towards Dalian. Although the Imperial Japanese Continental Expeditionary Force participates by supporting the flank, two battalions are destroyed in a surprise BETA attack. Afterwards, the invasion of Dalian is avoided by delivery of tactical nuclear weapons, and the main force of the Imperial Army is forced to temporarily withdraw to the riverbank at Harbin. *The 19-year-old Jinguuji Marimo survives the eight minutes of death. 1994 *The BETA group proceeding south from Kashgar gains complete control of the Indian subcontinent this year. As a result the eastward BETA momentum increases, and the Unified Front of China is caught in an inescapable dire situation. Military forces from the lost countries are later incorporated under UN military command. *The Imperial Diet of Japan passes a bill to lower conscription age. Mobilization of student volunteer soldiers restricted to duties in the rear begins. *The United Nations calls for preliminary plans for Alternative IV. Japan, Canada and Australia announce their candicacy for the bid to host the Fourth Alternative Plan. With the call for preliminary plans, the hosting bid race grows into a political issue between the UN Security Council permanent members. *The 20-year-old Kouzuki Yuuko, invited by the United Nations, advances the verification of quantum causality theory. *'''February: Making use of experience from licensed production of the Type-89/F-15J Kagerou, the desired purely domestically developed machine developed by Fugaku, Mitsuhishi, and Kawazaki, the Type-94 Shiranui, is finally deployed in combat for the first time. Boasting high performance as the world's first third generation standard Tactical Surface Fighter, the upgradability of the design is ultimately poor, leading to complications in its upgrade plans in later years. *The United States first deploys the F-18E/F Super Hornet, an all-round high performance upgrade of the F-18 Hornet. With the completion and deployment of this high cost performance machine, the F-14 which until then had continued to defend its absolute position as the Navy's mainline Tactical Surface Fighter is driven into retirement. *The Unified Front of China first deploys the J-10, developed together with Israel behind closed doors. A second generation machine based on the F-16C jointly developed by Shengdu and the IEI, it becomes the most successful F-16 derivative machine. *The Soviet Union first deploys the MiG-29 Lastochka. Developed by the Mikoyam Guluvich Design Bureau, it is a high performance Tactical Surface Fighter that should be called the culmination of Soviet second generation machines pushing mobility and close-combat capabilities to the limits, but domestic procurement is depressed and a way out is sought overseas. *Euro Fightas completes the ECTSF tech demonstrator machine, the ESFP (E'xperimental '''S'urface 'F'ighter 'P'rogram) prototype. With the aim of appealing to various nations, the tech demonstrator unit-using Rain Dancers squadron is formed, and with the backing of the British government it is dispatched to the United Nations European Region Military. 1995 *Soldier-class BETA are first confirmed. *The United Nations decides to adopt the Japanese plan for Alternative IV to take over from Alternative III. The proposal by Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko of the Imperial University is adopted and elevated in status to the Fourth Alternative Plan. Establishment of headquarters could not be done in time for the sudden decision, and supposed headquarters are set up at the Imperial University's Applied Quantum Physics Research and the like. Dr. Kouzuki assumes position of overall director of Alternative IV. Behind the unusually early stage elevation is the backlash on the side of the United Nations against aggressive lobbying by the United States for the revival of their own plan, which has become even more radical. *Work on the development of the 00 Unit begins under Alternative IV. As the candidate selection pool, an Eishi training school under the direct control of the Plan is established at the commandeered Imperial Army Hakuryou Base. *Alongside the Alternative IV bid decision, more Imperial Army facilities are opened to the UN Military. *Japan passes an amendment to extend the draft to unmarried women over the age of 18. *United Nations starts the Blue Book program. *The Soviet Union begins the ПЗ (Полное Затмение, Polnoe Zatmenie lit. Total Eclipse) Plan *The United Nations Statistics Division announces that the world population has fallen to approximately 50% of the pre-BETA Wars figure. *The United States first deploys the modernized version of the F-15C Eagle, the F-15E Strike Eagle. *''Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Rain Dancers'' occurs. 1996 *Asian nations that have become war zones appeal to Australia and other Oceanian nations for assistance, and relocation of state functions begins. As of 2001 Malaysia and Singapore still maintain their own territories. *The 'C'onsolidation 'o'f 'S'outh'e'''ast '''A'sian 'N'ations, COSEAN, is established. Many countries that have lost their territories that object to being incorporated under the direct control of the United Nations choose to form COSEAN and cooperate indirectly. This is due to distrust from being forced to participate in Operation Swaraj for the sake of a secret UN plan. *Christian fundamentalist sects rapidly expand and increase protest and demonstration activities. *As an insurance measure in response to unease over the United Nations forced status elevation and the excessively absurd contents of the Japanese plan, the United States proposes the call for a fifth, backup plan. With the backing of South American and African nations, it is approved. *The call for Alternative V as a backup plan is labeled as "Nothing more than an attempt by America to rouse support for its plan for the concentrated use of G-bombs," and the various Eurasian nations advocate a program dedicated to advancing TSF technological development, which will be headquartered at the UN Military's Yukon base in Alaska. Work begins on expanding the base. *The Imperial Diet of Japan passes an amendment further lowering the male draft age. De facto full mobilization of students. *Starting with Kitakyushu, a type 2 evacuation advisory is announced throughout all of Kyushu. *The Unified Front of China starts trial deployment of the J-11. *Sweden first deploys the third generation Tactical Surface Fighter JAS-39 Gripen. *The main events of'' Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe'' (Summer Without End, Eternal Emotions) occur. *The main events of'' Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confession'' occur. 1997 *The Arabian Peninsula front that had withstood the BETA invasion for over ten years collapses. The African Union and Middle East Coalition forces rebuild the front across the Suez, and barely hold back the invasion of the African continent. *Europe and United States receive signal from the Daedalus Project's Icarus I. A terrestial exoplanet of AA grade habitability is found in the Barnard's Star system in the constellation of Ophiuchus. In response, in consideration for the insistence of various Eurasian nations, the United States presents a proposed amendment to the next Alternative Plan that adds evacuation to an exoplanet. Pointing out the excessively good timing, some call it a hoax to push through their own Plan through. *The United nations accepts the American plan for Alternative V as a contingency plan. *The plan to construct large spaceships at a Lagrange point under Alternative V starts. The reality of two Alternative Plans existing side by side could be called an abnormal situation. This matter becomes the turning point that makes clear the difference in the anti-BETA strategy of the Oceanian and Eurasian nations and Canada, and the pro-American African and South American nations. *The special task force under the direct control of the Fourth Alternative Plan, A-01, is established. *The Governor-General of Taiwan announces the acceptance of the Communist Party of China government on Taiwan. *Japan first rolls out the Type-97 Fubuki. *The Soviet Union first deploys the Su-37 Terminator. 1998 *Japan carries out the Gwangju Operation. An operation with the objective of supporting UN and COSEAN forces in the withdrawal from the Korean peninsula. The Lieutenant General Ayamine incident occurs, referred to as the tragedy of the Gwangju Operation. *Summer: BETA proceeding east from the Chongqing Hive land in Japan. Landing on the coast of the Sea of Japan, beginning with Kitakyushu, in just one week they invade the Kyushu, Chuugoku and Shikoku regions, resulting in 36 million victims. 30% of the Japanese population is wiped out. Evacuation directive is issued in the Kinki and Tokai regions. Mass movement of 25 million people begins (A portion migrate to Australia). Kyoto falls at the end of a fierce one-month long defense. The capital is moved from Kyoto to Tokyo. *The BETA invasion stagnates in the vicinity of the Nagano prefecture with the construction of H21, the Sadogashima Hive. Around this time the United States Armed Forces unilaterally break the Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security between the United States and Japan and withdraw US forces stationed in Japan. *Preparations to relocate capital functions to the second Imperial Capital in Sendai begin. *Alternative IV headquarters relocates together with the move to Sendai. Similar measures are carried out for the Hakuryou Base Eishi training school. *BETA resume their eastward advance. Invading the Greater Tokyo Area, they gain complete control of West Kanto, and the Imperial Army Hakuryou Base is destroyed. The BETA group mysteriously changes direction just before reaching the Imperial capital. The advance stagnates after passing south of the Izu peninsula, then becomes a stalemate at the Tama River. Round-the-clock culling operations continue. *Reconnaisance satellite intelligence confirms the construction of H22, the Yokohama Hive. *United Nations Military Joint Command decides on the basic strategy of enclosing the BETA on the Eurasian continent from the Kamchatka-Japan-Taiwan-Philippines to Africa-England defense lines. *Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko proposes an operation to capture the Yokohama Hive to the United Nations. UN command immediately approves. COSEAN is approached for participation. *The Imperial Diet of Japan passes an amendment to further lower the draft age for women to 16 years old. *Expansion work on the United Nations Yukon Base in Alaska is completed. *The ECTSF pre-production model is first delivered to British Army trial units. The machine is officially designated the EF-2000 Typhoon. *France first deploys their independently developed third generation Tactical Surface Fighter, the Rafale. *The F-22A Raptor EMD Phase2 begins operation in active service. 1999 *Operation Lucifer begins. The United Nations Military and COSEAN in Asia begin the greatest large-scale counteroffensive operation of the BETA Wars since Operation Palaiologos. The priority objectives are the destruction of the Yokohama Hive and the recovery of Honshu Island. *'August 6'th: The United States deploys two G-Bombs at the Yokohama Hive. The first successful Hive capture in human history. *Debate over the G-bomb menace explodes in many countries. Seeing the overwhelming might of the G-bombs firsthand in Operation Lucifer, many Eurasian nations and some African nations erupt in debate over the threat. In contrast, with actual proof of the power of the G-bombs, countries that originally supported the American plan begin to strongly advocate the use of G-bombs. *To serve as the headquarters of Alternative IV, construction of a United Nations military base at the site of the remains of the Yokohama Hive is requested by Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko. The United Nations immediately approves. At the same time as construction of Yokohama Base begins, the United Nations military command orders the immediate withdrawal of the U.S. Military. The main reason for the immediate approval was to act as a restraint by the anti-G-bomb threat faction on the overbearing American promotion of the Alternative V contingency plan. *Boening begins the Phoenix Initiative. F-15 upgrade plan proof-of-concept experiment begins at Yukon Base. Boening's Tactical Surface Fighter Development Division proposes a plan to upgrade the F-15 to third generation Tactical Surface Fighter standards of performance at low cost through simple renovation and retrofitting of parts. *The Soviet Union develops the Su-47 Berkut. Experimental enhancement of the Su-37 developed independently by the Sufoni Design Bureau. (スフォーニ設計局が独自開発したSu-37の強化試験機。) *The United States first deploys the A-12 Avenger. 2000's 2000 *January: The Alternative Plan occupation section is completed, the research organization is relocated from the Imperial University. The Eishi training school that had been temporarily relocated to the Imperial Army Nerima garrison is also relocated alongside. *February: The Imperial Royal Guard first deploys the purely domestic third generation Tactical Surface Fighter, the Takemikazuchi. *May: The EF-2000 Typhoon is first deployed in actual combat by the British Army and the United Nations European Region Military. The West German Army's Cerberus Battalion is selected for priority supply as the first United Nations unit to deploy the Typhoon. *Controversy over the threat of the G-bombs erupts within the United States Congress. *The debate over the threat of the G-bombs develops into anti-Alternative Plan ideology. Photographs and a variety of data on the hypocenter of a G-bomb explosion are exposed by a Christian fundamentalist UN staff member, and moved by these facts a faction that questions the use of G-bombs appears within the United States Congress. At the same time, within countries that believe G-bombs are a threat, a movement that questions the pros and cons of the Alternative Plan itself begins. *The Japan-America Joint Tactical Surface Fighter Development Program, the XFJ Program, is approved. With the F-4 approaching the end of its service life, the debate concerning the selection of the next TSF to replace it becomes complicated. An official point of compromise is reached in the adoption of the Japan-America joint development plan proposed by Lieutenant Colonel Iwaya Eiji to steal the United States' latest technologies and raise the standard of Japanese development technology. For this purpose, the Type-94 upgrade program is approved by the Imperial Diet. Meanwhile in the United States, as a result of vigorous lobbying by Boening, which received the contract for the XFJ Program, successfully winning over the anti-Alternative V faction, Congress gives its approval. *The events of the Euro Front and Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Adoration take place. 2001 *United Nations Yokohama Base commences operations. Though only 70% complete, as main base functions have reached more or less 100% operational status, full opening is authorized. Construction of the incomplete sections continues. *Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko confers with the Alternative support faction in the United States. A delegation of political and business circles that support Alternative IV contact Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko in secret. Yoroi Sakon of the Imperial Ministry of Information, Foreign Affairs Section Two, sets up negotiations for the requisitioning of the HI-MAERF Project. At the same time, the anti-Alternative V faction is also contacted. *'''February: BETA land in Niigata. *'March': The United States first deploys the F-22A Raptor. *'May': The XFJ Program begins. *'August': BETA invade the eastern part of the Kamchatka Peninsula. *'August' '28th: The Shiranui Second is rolled out. *'September': Large-scale terrorist attack on Yukon Base. *'Before October': The events of Total Eclipse take place. *'October 22nd': Shirogane Takeru arrives at Yokohama Base. *'November 11': BETA land in Niigata. *'November' 29: The XM3 TSF operating system, making use of new concepts, developed by Kouzuki Yuuko with the aid of Shirogane Takeru, begins demonstration tests at Yokohama Base in absolute secrecy. *'December 5th to 6th': The 12/5 Incident. A coup d'etat by a part of the Imperial Army. *'December 10th': Field test of XM3 using the TSF-Type77/F-4JX Gekishin (撃震) and the TSF-Type97 Fubuki (吹雪). Failure of containment apparatus allows BETA specimens being studied to break free during the combat trials, causing the deaths of several Eishi and other personnel. *'December 10th to December 17th': The 00 Unit is completed. *'December 25th': "Operation 21st". H21, the Sadogashima Hive (Objective 21), is assaulted by a coallition of Imperial Japanese, COSEAN, and United Nations forces, and is successfully destroyed along with Sadogashima with the detonation of the XG-70b's Moorcock-Lechte Engine. The first part of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession and the events of Chicken Divers take place. Previously unseen BETA activity occurs but this is put down to BETA unpredictability in the chaos of the battle. *'December 26th/27th': The second part of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession takes place. *'December 29th to 30th': BETA attack on Yokohama Base by survivors of the Sadogashima Hive. Even further previously unseen BETA activity occurs. The results of this almost causes the destruction of Yokohama base along with the 00 Unit and incomplete XG-70b and XG-70d. This is narrowly averted at the cost of over 10,000 killed, wounded, or MIA personnel and the effective annihilation of all military forces stationed there. *'December 31st': Operation Trident and Operation Ouka begins. *USSR first deploys the Su-47 Berkut. 2002 *'January 1st': The assault on H01, the Original Hive, in the Kashgar region of Western China begins. BETA show obvious signs of tactical thinking in ignoring re-entry bombs and prioritising TSFs and re-entry destroyers over falling re-entry shells. The ground forces and almost all of the UN and US Orbital Drop Corps are decimated, the latter being picked off from the air as they dropped without a heavy metal cloud. The Hive is seized with the use of the XG-70d and the Superior inside, Target A, is destroyed. *'July': East Siberia is retaken. *Japan first deploys the F-15SEJ Gekkou (月虹). 2003 *'April 10th': Operation Sledgehammer. The operation to capture H20, the Cheorwon Hive, on the Korean peninsula begins. The last segment of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession occurs. *'April 12th': The Cheorwon Hive is subjugated. *'August': Japanese Empire and Soviet Union joint search-and-destroy operation against the BETA along the Sakhalin coast. *'Assumed Winter sometime after 2002, January 1st:' The Epilogue of ''Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe''takes place. 2004 *Operation(s) to retake Europe. *Japan deploys the Type-04 Shiranui Second (不知火 弐型). Category:Setting Category:Alternative Category:Timeline